I'm Not So Naive
by GERONIMO CITY
Summary: MOVED FROM TRUST IN HOPE.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS LIKE NOTES

**AUTHORS LIKE NOTES!: THIS STORY WASN'T STOLEN. I WROTE IT, AND MOVED ACCOUNTS. ANYWHO. Uhm, Hi. Katie helped me with this a lot, and for that, I married her. Yes, this is yet **_**another**_** Jonas Brothers fanfic. I absolutely love and hate those boys at the same time. Mostly, it's just really fun to write about Joe as a slut. I don't own the Jonai, or Disney, or whatever. I do own Ashlyn and Tessa and any other original characters though, so please don't steal. And I own the plot, even though Katie's my inspiration. She makes a really good mysterious and sexy Kevin. Go read her shit. I love you. Bye.**

"Quiet on the set! Action!" The loud clap slicing through the air brought me back to life as the camera rolled. I watched as Tessa Burton crossed the stage, giving me the dirtiest of dirty looks. On the outside, I looked petrified. On the inside, I was laughing. I couldn't take this girl seriously looking like _that_. Not even if I wanted to.

"Just watch yourself, _Reggie_. I know a lot about you that you _don't_ want getting out." With a flip of her pale blonde locks, Tessa turned on her heel, heading towards the "cafeteria doors". She was really just heading off stage, waiting to hear if we'd have to shoot it again. The same scene, thirteen times, all because I couldn't take Tessa's somber glare seriously. I'd really have to fix that.

"Cut! Perfect, Tessa! Absolutely amazing! And Ashlyn, not bad. Good to know you can get through a whole scene without cracking up." Tessa shot me a grin, mimicking our middle-aged director with a dirty look. God, what would I do without Tessa Burton? Sure, on film, we were enemies. Angelica Cross and Regina Queen. On paper, these girls were vixens bent on the destruction of each other via the high school social ladder. In real life, Tessa was my best friend. Everything about us clashed, from our crazy diverse personalities to our actual physical features. We were just completely different. And on film, that was what mattered. That's what made good enemies. Especially in a Disney movie.

For six months, we had been in Los Angeles filming this damn movie. When Tessa and I had auditioned for Disney, we had never really expected to get a job from it. But we did, both of us. Along with a record contract, we got a movie deal. Of course, we had to play enemies turned friends in the end, but it didn't matter to us. We were finally hitting the big time, and we were doing it together. It was just like we always planned. But God damn, six months? Good thing this was the last scene to be filmed. Then, it was two long months in the Bahamas. Just me, Tessa, and the beautiful white sand beaches of Freeport. Excited was definitely a understatement.

"Whatever, Dale. Was that a wrap? Can we _finally_ go?" Tessa's antagonizing seemed to push the director far enough as he nodded, sighing loudly and waving us away.

"Yes, yes. You two can go get tan and beautiful in the Bahamas, alright?" The high-pitched squeal leaving both my best friend and myself was enough to get us our own gold cart aswell, used to drive us to the main gate. But the loud buzz that usually emitted from the gate when you pressed that big red button that I just _loved_ to press never came that afternoon. Instead, we were trapped behind the gate as a rush of media snapped picture after picture of us. Their words fell upon death ears as I searched the crowd for the target of their harassment. And then I spotted it.

I had never seen more hand-written graffiti in my life, and I knew Tessa was silently agreeing. As the large black bus rolled by, all I did was scoff. My distaste for these boys was so obvious you could _smell _it. And Tessa knew this all too well. She just turned to me, patting me lightly on the shoulder. The bus rolled to a slow stop right before us as Tessa dug through her Ed Hardy bowling bag, searching for a mirror.

Because they were so worth impressing and all. I just rolled my eyes, throwing another heavy sigh. Like I said, completely opposites. Here was Tessa, bright blonde hair with big blue eyes. She was blessed with grace and the body of a ballerina. Meanwhile, I was barely five feet tall, thin but thankfully blessed with the Portuguese curves that ran through my blood. My dark burgundy locks were pin straight, and my green eyes were… green? I was boring. Tessa, to me, was boring. I guess that's why I liked her so much.

"Don't waste your breath on them, Tes. They aren't worth your time." But she was out of the golf cart before I could finish, strutting her juicy-clad ass over to that giant monstrosity of a tour bus. I couldn't believe she was friends with them. That bothered me beyond belief. She had their numbers in her cell phone. She _called_ them. How fucking unbelievable. Ugh.

"Hey guys!" I watched as she threw her arms around the eldest, smiling as she leaned to him. She slowly moved down the line of three before beckoning me over. Constantly trying to make peace between us, but to no avail. But for the sake of Tessa, I always "gave it a try", grudgingly, of course.

I walked over slowly, feeling their eyes boring holes into my form already. It wasn't like I wasn't asking for it. When it came to clothing, I was light a boy. I just wore what I found comfortable. Today, that happened to be bright purple Nike soccer shorts and an oversized electric blue hoodie. And of course, my trusty yellow Nike's. Add a thick, white headband dividing my hair into choppy layers (you all know you secretly love that scene style), and I was just another one of the guys. With a weak smile, I managed to nod in their direction. I watched as the middle boy rolled his eyes, laughing sarcastically. _Fucking prick_.

"Well, if it isn't good old Crash Morris." Joe Jonas's voice was the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard for me. I just couldn't stand it. "Gosh, you look more like a boy every day." He crossed his arms across his chest, a smug smile lining his lips. His brothers didn't dare breath a word. Ever since I nailed Nick in the crotch last summer, they seemed to realize I was more of a threat than I came off as.

"Joe, don't be a dick." I smiled in Tessa's direction as she threw an arm around my shoulder. "Plus, you should see Crash here in girls clothing. She's sexier than me, no joke." I felt my face grow hot as I rolled my eyes heavily. I always told Tessa to stop talking at least a sentence earlier, but she never listened.

"I'm _so_ sure." God damnit, he was a smug little bastard. It was hard _not_ to hate him, in my opinion. But apparently, I was the only one who felt that way. The flashing bulbs and video cameras continued, getting actual live footage of the Disney protégés conversing. I could already see the headlines. "Tessa Burton and Joe Jonas: Dating or not?" It was all the press seemed to talk about lately. But if you talked to Tessa yourself, like I usually did, you'd find she was much more interested in the eldest Jonas, even with the three year age difference.

"I would love to sit here and be ridiculed by you all day, but we're three hours from being on a plane that goes _far away_ from you, Joe. Hope you don't mind if we cut this short." I grabbed Tessa by the arm before she could even try to say goodbye. I wanted out, and I wanted out now. God, what I wouldn't do to call one of those numbers written slopping on the tour bus sides and tell them what a great guy Joe Jonas _really_ is.

"God Ashlyn, could you get anymore sensitive?" I threw Tessa a look of disbelief as I turned the key in the ignition of the small golf cart. She only called my by my first name when she was legitimately angry. She knew better than anyone else that I only answered to Crash.

"Tessa Eva Ryan, don't you dare fucking play this whole game with me. You heard what he said. He's just a huge dick."

"He's only a dick because you shot him down." I pressed a finger into the bright red button again, this time hearing the relieving buzz as the gates opened and I turned onto the busy Los Angeles street. Yes, it's illegal to drive a golf cart in LA. Do I give a shit?

"Maybe he should've tried a better line. You know, one that didn't involve my 'sweet ass' and my 'hourglass shape'." I pressed down on the pedal as hard as I could, racing up to at least forty-five miles per hour. Damn, we were _really_ flying now.

"Yeah well, you should've given him a chance. That boy is _hot_." The rest of the ride fell silent, thank God. The truth was, I _had_ given Joe a chance. In fact, I had given Joe _everything_. We only dated for a summer (yes, the summer in which I kicked Nick Jonas in the balls), and it was kept completely secret. Not even Tessa had known. The only person who had known was Kevin Jonas, and he never breathed a word.

The only reason he knew though was because he walked in on us. Having sex. Awkward, right? And it was my first time. Hell, it was my _only_ time. Joe's as well. I guess that whole purity thing wasn't as severe as everyone said it was. Kevin never breathed a word. If only I had been that lucky when it came to Joe.

Slipping up to a local radio station isn't exactly good press. Thankfully, they covered it as a joke, but the fans knew better than that. Apparently, Crash Morris was slandering the good Jonas name with her sick lies. I was the _enemy_. Hate mail piled up for days, and the only person who stuck by me was Tessa. Slowly, the press died down, and the hate slowed. I lost a ton of my following, but my true fans stuck it out. Ever since then, it had been Morris versus Jonas. Too bad I couldn't tell Tessa a word of this.

But now, I wouldn't have to think about that gorgeous asshole for a whole two months. Two months away from bad press, and horrible boys who just love to break my heart. And I couldn't fucking wait.

Sixty-seven days without the Jonas. Yeah, if only I was _really_ that lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to mention

**A/N: Forgot to mention. This is a joint story. the other writer doesn't have a fanfiction account that I'm aware of, but her name is Anna. This is her half. Every Joe P.O.V (every other chapter) is by her. YAY!**

"Ah, man," was the only spoken words on the bus as we were jolted around from the slamming on the breaks. A quick glance out the window told me that we weren't there yet; we had only stopped for a red light. I looked up to see Kevin, the one who had spoken, trying to mop up his spilled ice cream from his shirt with a distasteful expression. I threw a quick smirk in his direction, the brotherly thing to do, before returning to my doodling.

Now before you say that you want a copy of my picture let me tell you the two reasons you probably won't. Number one: I am the world's worst artist. Honestly, I put my seven-year-old brother to shame with my non-existent skills. Number two: (and this is for all the female fans out there) it just so happens to be a horribly drawn portrait of a girl. Not just any girl, however, but the one I was on my way to see. So what if it looked nothing like her? I still doubt any girls wishing for a chance with Joe Jonas would want the picture he drew of his crush.

Yes, I admit to it. I'm still crushing on Crash Morris. Just don't tell her that. She would probably rip your throat out. Or kick you in the balls. Poor Nick.

Crash was just one of those girls: tough. Just my type. I've never been into the type of girls that you have to struggle with to convince them that you're into them. When you're famous and girls throw underwear on stage at you (Yes, Nick, it's happened) it's kind of hard to hold a steady girlfriend who doesn't have kittens every time you accidentally look at another chick for too long. Crash never needed reassurance…not until the end anyway. She definitely knew her own worth and had plenty of self confidence plus she knew how to hold her own. Seriously, have you ever felt that girl throw a punch? If not, let me tell you: you don't want to. But all those things about her just made her seem even more endearing. Especially at her tiny height.

So focused was I on drawing her pretty green eyes just right, that I didn't even notice when the bus had finally stopped completely. For about five minutes.

"Dude, come on," Kevin said, slapping my shoulder. He was wearing a completely new shirt, I noticed with a grin. I put down my pen, leaving my unfinished drawing where it lay. Even if someone were to find it later it wasn't like they'd be able to tell whom it was a picture of.

As I followed Nick and Kevin out of our cushy tour bus, we were instantly met with a barrage of screams and flashes of cameras. I'm not going to lie; it was good being a Jonas Brother. I stood there for a while like an idiot, waving at the cameras and flashing cheesy grins when I noticed my brothers were no longer standing next to me. _Awkward_. My gaze drifted to where Kevin stood being hugged around the shoulders by a pretty blonde. I knew that blonde hair anywhere.

"Tessa!" I said, sweeping her small frame up in my arms when it was my turn down the line of Jonas. The paparazzi would have another field day with this, especially since we were standing directly in front of them. They loved to talk about the possibility of Tessa and I dating, but sadly it wasn't true. No, I was much too enamored with her good friend Ashlyn "Crash" Morris, who was never too far behind. Releasing Tess from my arms, I peered around her, hoping for a sign of the very girl I had been badly drawing not ten minutes ago. _Oh, hello_ I thought, spotting her.

Even decked out in all very casual clothes, Crash made my pulse speed. I feel like a moron admitting it, but there it is plain and simple. She was simply stunning, with her tanned, flawless skin and bright green eyes. Her purple athletic shorts fell much more than two inches above her knee, showing off her nicely toned legs while her white headband pushed her choppy, layered hair off her face. That girl drove me all sorts of crazy. Ok, Jonas, don't be a jerk this time, hmm?

"Well, if it isn't good old Crash Morris," was the first thing to come out of my mouth before I could stop it. Then, "Gosh, you look more like a boy every day." Man, I was on a roll today. Add to that the arms crossed over my chest and my little smirk and you have Joe Jonas winning the award for biggest ass ever.

Just because I said I liked her did not mean I was good at showing it.

"Joe, don't be a dick." Crash smiled at Tessa as the blonde threw an arm around her shoulders. "Plus, you should see Crash here in girls clothing. She's sexier than me, no joke."

Well, that I knew. I had seen Crash in all sorts of clothing, and actually once without any. Ah, the secret's revealed; Crash and I attempted sex. _Attempted_ being the keyword. It still frustrated me to think about it. Wasn't sex for two virgins awkward enough without your big brother walking in on it? Needless to say, it was kept a complete secret, including that fact that Crash and I dated to begin with. Until I, being the total moron I am, let it slip on live radio. It was covered up as a joke but I still knew that Crash felt the brunt of everything. It was so unfair for her, and I felt terrible about it but there was nothing I could do without severely damaging not only my career but my brothers' too. At this point Nick knew too, but we didn't let my parents in on the secret. It still feels horrible lying to them, but not as bad as it felt having to let Crash go. That was my biggest mistake in all this.

"I'm so sure," I said. Of all the words my mouth could have formed, that was what it came up with. What was wrong with me? I _was_ so sure, so why couldn't I voice it? Maybe she could possibly hate me less if I at least acted somewhat nice to her? Apparently that just wasn't in my cards. I was doomed to being a complete jerk to the one and only person that I desperately wanted to be nice to. And in return she was fated to hate me forever. Wasn't this fun?

"I would love to sit here and be ridiculed by you all day, but we're three hours from being on a plane that goes far away from you, Joe. Hope you don't mind if we cut this short." With that she grabbed Tessa's arm and dragged her out of the scene before I could even wave at her. Tessa threw an apologetic look over her shoulder as they ran and turned to say something to Crash that I couldn't hear. I turned to the boys with a sigh.

"Why won't my mouth just let me be nice to her?" Maybe they knew better than I did.

"It isn't just your mouth," Nick told me, pointed to my still crossed arms, "You're pretty much just a total dick. Way to go."

Ok, so Nick wasn't thrilled with me and Crash. Honestly I couldn't tell if it was because we left him in the dark so long about our secret or because she kicked him in the balls last summer. Either way, he rolled his eyes and began making his way to the studio doors where we were long overdue for our photo shoot. Kevin just clapped another hand to my shoulder, shaking his head with a smirk. He followed Nick through the doors and left me wondering what the hell that smirk was all about.

The photo shoot was actually pretty crazy, and we had a good time despite me being very distracted by thoughts of a certain someone. We hugged the photographers and the magazine editors goodbye after about two hours and made the trek back to our bus, loaded down with a new wardrobe that we got to keep. Another perk of being famous.

Nick went to grab his guitar from the back of the bus as Kevin and I plopped into the cushioned seats in the kitchenette. Nick soon joined us on my side of the table, and Kevin relaxed in his seat, looking smug.

"What's up with you?" I asked, still curious after the smirk he had given me earlier. Kevin generally wasn't the smug one; that was my role.

"Nothing, nothing," he dismissed, adjusting the scarf around his neck. I gave him a funny look, but didn't comment.

"Well, where to next?" Nick asked him, strumming a few chords.

Kevin's grin grew as he pretended to inspect his nails innocently. "The airport," he said, flicking his gaze up at me then back down to his nails as if he were about to burst out in laughter if he looked in my direction for too long.

"What're you talking about? Our overseas tour doesn't start until summer," Nick asked with a quick glance at me for backup. I was completely useless though…I didn't have a clue what Kevin was going on about either.

"It doesn't," the oldest of us agreed with a nod, "But while no one was paying attention Tessa slipped me these in my pocket." Kevin began to chuckle, finally looking up and placing what looked like plane tickets on the table in front of us. I grabbed mine, still confused.

"Wha?"

"Well, Joe," he turned to me again, smirking more than I had ever seen in my eighteen years, "Miss Ashlyn isn't going to be so far away from you after all."

Nick looked up sharply and if I had been holding anything it definitely would have been dropped. Did that mean…

"Boys," Kevin declared, "We're going on vacation!"


End file.
